Hermione for Ever
by Picotti
Summary: Elle est la meilleure amie de Harry, la sorcière la plus douée et la plus intelligente de son âge, elle est un soutien, un personnage clé de la saga. Voici 26 drabbles qui lui sont entièrement dédiés.
1. A

**A comme ARMEE DE DUMBLEDORE**

Créée au détriment d'Ombrage, l'Armée de Dumbledore se veut un groupe d'étude et de résistance contre le despotisme imposé par celle qui se fait appeler la Grande Inquisitrice. Hermione, quinze ans, aime le principe. Elle prend l'A.D. très à cœur, presque autant que la S.A.L.E. en fait.

C'est Harry qui en est officiellement le dirigeant mais tous les membres savent qu'aucune décision n'est prise sans l'avis de Ron ou d'Hermione et c'est bien souvent elle qui établit les programmes à l'avance, tout comme c'est elle qui a inventé et créé les faux gallions, ce dont elle n'est pas peu fière.


	2. B

**B comme BASILIC**

Alors qu'elle n'a que douze ans, Hermione comprend que le monstre qui parcourt les couloirs de Poudlard est un Basilic. Il lui a fallu du temps pour bien réaliser de quoi il s'agissait mais ce sont les pétrifications associées aux voix désincarnées que Harry est le seul à entendre qui la mettent sur la voie.

Malheureusement, elle n'a pas le temps d'en référer à Ron et à Harry. Au détour d'un couloir, elle croise l'animal et c'est le miroir de Pénélope Deauclair qui la sauve de la mort. Hermione est pétrifiée et ses amis se battront pour elle, jusqu'au bout.


	3. C

**C comme CARTE DU MARAUDEUR**

Lorsqu'elle apprit que Harry avait en sa possession la Carte du Maraudeur, la première réaction d'Hermione fut de lui conseiller d'aller la donner à McGonagall. Ce n'était pas contre Harry, évidemment, c'était surtout à cause de la présence de Sirius Black dans l'enceinte de l'école, à l'époque où elle croyait qu'il n'était qu'un criminel.

Elle dut néanmoins avouer qu'elle était contente qu'il ne l'ait pas écoutée. La carte s'avéra être un outil bien utile finalement. Elle se garda bien, cependant, d'en parler devant Ron, sûre qu'elle était qu'il se moquerait d'elle. Mieux valait ne pas trop lui donner de prétextes.


	4. D

**D comme DEVOIRS**

Les devoirs sont pour Hermione l'une des choses les plus importantes de ses études. A son avis, il est hors de question de ne pas en rendre un seul à temps, c'est presque une phobie. Ça l'exaspère quand elle voit Ron et Harry prendre tous leur temps et finalement ne faire les leurs qu'en dernière minute. D'ailleurs, elle doit régulièrement relire leur travail et parfois corriger, surtout ceux de Ron. Souvent, elle termine sa conclusion. Les devoirs d'Hermione sont toujours bien récompensés et ses notes sont excellentes. Son temps passé à la bibliothèque et son travail sérieux en sont responsables.


	5. E

**E comme EPOUVANTARD**

Hermione ne s'estime pas peureuse. Les araignées ne l'inquiètent pas, pas plus que les serpents, les momies, les trolls ou n'importe quelle créature. Aussi, elle avance en toute confiance devant l'Epouvantard que leur présente le professeur Lupin. Il ne sera pas trop terrifiant, elle en est sûre.

Beaucoup rient quand ils voient le professeur McGonagall lui tendre un devoir dont la note est T. Hermione se rend alors compte que sa peur est celle de l'échec. Ce n'est pas si bête, elle le sait, mais ses camarades en rient tout de même. Une araignée finalement, ça aurait été plus présentable.


	6. F

**F comme FILET DU DIABLE**

Le filet du diable n'était qu'une plante, un peu capricieuse certes. Mais Hermione avait toujours su à quoi s'en tenir. Lorsqu'en première année Harry, Ron et elle furent piégés par un filet du diable, juste après avoir passé la trappe gardée par Touffu, Hermione fit preuve de toute son intelligence pour les tirer de ce mauvais pas. Nombreux étaient ceux qui se moquaient de sa façon acharnée d'étudier mais cela lui sauva néanmoins la vie, ainsi qu'à ses amis. Se détendre et utiliser la lumière, du jour de préférence, si jamais ça ne suffisait pas. Hermione le savait depuis toujours.


	7. G

**G comme GRYFFONDOR**

Il arrive parfois que le Choixpeau mette du temps pour se décider sur la répartition d'un élève. On raconte que les professeur Flitwick et McGonagall ont fait partie de ceux-là. Ce genre d'élève est rare. Hermione fut également l'une de ces personnes sur laquelle le Choixpeau hésita. Elle aurait pu aller à Serdaigle, grâce à ses facultés intellectuelles, elle aurait pu aller à Poufsouffle, pour sa loyauté, elle aurait pu aller à Serpentard parce que malgré tout elle était ambitieuse. Mais ce fut son courage qui eut raison de la décision du Choixpeau et ce fut à Gryffondor qu'il l'envoya.


	8. H

**H comme HARRY**

A l'école primaire, Hermione avait quelques amies mais elle ne s'entendait jamais vraiment avec les garçons, ceux-ci préférant souvent lui tirer les cheveux ou se moquer de ses dents. A Poudlard, les choses furent différentes. Jamais Hermione ne se demanda si elle ressentait pour Harry autre chose que de l'amitié. Jamais elle ne pensa qu'elle aurait pu tomber amoureuse de lui parce que ce n'était, de toute façon, pas le cas. Hermione aimait Ron et Harry était son meilleur ami. C'était quelqu'un qui comptait énormément pour elle, jamais elle ne le laisserait tomber. C'était le frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu.


	9. I

**I comme INDESIRABLE NUMERO 1**

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'Hermione détestait c'était le mensonge et la diffamation. Aussi lorsque la Gazette décréta qu'Harry était devenu l'Indésirable Numéro 1 parce qu'il s'évertuait à dire que Voldemort était de retour, Hermione entra en guerre. Ce ne fut pas une chose facile pour elle de se monter contre l'opinion d'un professeur susceptible de lui mettre des mauvaises notes mais Hermione tint bon. Pour Harry, il fallait qu'elle le fasse. Elle devait au moins tout faire pour l'aider, pour prouver non seulement qu'il avait raison mais encore en plus qu'il était accusé injustement, victime d'un horrible complot.


	10. J

**J comme JUS DE CITROUILLE**

En tant que née-moldue, Hermione découvrit de nombreuses chose dans le monde de la magie. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle reçoive sa lettre d'admission à Poudlard, elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de sorciers ni de magie ni de rien de ce qui pouvait s'y rapporter. L'une des choses qu'elle apprit à découvrir et à aimer fut le jus de citrouille. Cette boisson tantôt sucrée tantôt plus amère pouvait se servir à n'importe quel repas, dans n'importe quelle circonstance et elle fut rapidement séduite par ce goût si atypique, cette notion même de magie et de bien être que lui prodiguaient chaque gorgée.


	11. K

**K comme KREATTUR**

Hermione avait toujours été très sensible à la cause des plus faibles et des opprimés. Ce fut d'ailleurs l'une des raisons pour laquelle elle prit tellement à cœur son rôle de préfète. La condition des elfes de maison la heurta car, à son sens, il s'agissait purement et simplement d'esclavage, d'abus d'un être qui n'avait pas la capacité morale à se défendre lui-même.

Les elfes de Poudlard l'émurent mais aucun ne lui fit autant pitié que Kreattur. Le vieil elfe de Sirius était malheureux et Hermione se jura de l'aider, de rendre son quotidien au moins un peu plus agréable.


	12. L

**L comme LIVRES**

Beaucoup de gens, et notamment Ron, pensent que les livres ne sont que des choses ennuyantes que l'on doit nécessairement transporter pour les études. Pour Hermione, c'est bien plus que cela. Les livres recèlent le savoir, pas tous malheureusement mais beaucoup d'entre eux. Les livres racontent des histoires. Ils aident à passer le temps, à s'enrichir spirituellement et intellectuellement. Ce sont des amis, les livres parlent et donnent à ceux qui savent écouter tout ce dont ils ont besoin. Les livres sont à prendre avec respect et à soigner comme des êtres vivants car les livres respirent, pensent et enseignent.


	13. M

_Oui, j'ai mis du temps à reprendre la publication de ce recueil parce que visiblement je n'avais qu'un lecteur capable d'écrire une review. J'ai trouvé ça dommage de ne pas laisser de message alors qu'on lit, pas besoin de faire un roman mais juste un petit message c'est quand même sympa. Quand on va voir un spectacle c'est malpoli de partir sans applaudir._

* * *

**M comme MANOIR MALFOY**

Hermione n'avait jamais ressenti de méchanceté pour Draco Malfoy. Il n'était juste pas quelqu'un d'intéressant. Mais lorsque les rafleurs s'emparèrent d'elle et la ramenèrent au-devant de Voldemort et des Mangemorts, à l'intérieur même du manoir des Malfoy, elle sentit tout d'abord un violent élan de haine. Draco ne fut cependant pas un ennemi et dans la mesure du possible, elle fut même sûre, au-travers de son malheur et de sa souffrance, qu'il fit de son mieux pour lui venir en aide. Alors elle changea d'avis et s'il ne fut jamais un ami, il devint néanmoins quelqu'un d'un peu plus appréciable.


	14. N

**N comme NEE MOLDUE**

Etre née-moldue à Poudlard signifiait simplement ne pas avoir de parents sorciers. Pour la plupart des élèves, c'était juste ça. Mais pour les Serpentard, ou en tout cas certains d'entre eux aux ascendances Mangemorts, être née-moldue signifiait souiller la magie de sa présence, ne pas avoir le droit légitime d'étudier à Poudlard. Hermione ne connaissait pas encore tout de la magie mais elle savait que le jour où Draco Malfoy l'avait insultée de Sang-de-Bourbe, ç'avait été dit avec méchanceté et dans le but évident de lui faire mal. Cette haine, elle ne la comprit pas, elle lui fit affreusement mal.


	15. O

**O comme OPTIMAL**

A Poudlard, le système de notation des devoirs et des examens se faisait par un système de lettres. Hermione travaillait dur, jour après jour, passant des heures entières dans les livres de la bibliothèque ou dans son dortoir, le soir, avant de s'endormir, pour être la meilleure dans toutes les matières. Etudier était un réel plaisir pour elle. Elle avait une telle soif de connaissance qu'elle restait toujours insatiable dans tous les domaines et sur tous les sujets.

Chaque Optimal qu'elle recevait était pour elle une véritable récompense durement acquise mais indubitablement méritée. Elle travaillait pour avoir la meilleure note.


	16. P

**P comme POLYNECTAR**

La potion de Polynectar est un breuvage magique particulièrement difficile à réaliser mais Hermione s'en sortit à merveille. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle la confectionnait dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, elle se demandait pourquoi cette potion, bien que difficile, était interdite d'accès aux élèves de premier cycle.

La réponse lui vint lorsqu'elle se rendit compte avec horreur que ce n'était pas en Millicent Bulstrode qu'elle se transformait mais en horrible monstre aux airs de chat. Elle avait su réaliser la potion parfaitement mais elle avait tout de même échoué et ce fut pour Hermione une belle leçon d'humilité.


	17. Q

**Q comme QUIDDITCH**

Le Quidditch est le grand sport qui permet à tous les sorciers de se retrouver au cours de matchs. C'est un jeu que tout le monde apprécie et auquel tout le monde veut jouer.

Pas Hermione. Elle aime voir Harry et Ron jouer, elle les encourage toujours avec toute la sincérité dont elle est capable. Mais le Quidditch en lui-même ne l'intéresse pas. Elle n'aime pas particulièrement monter sur un balai et voler lui fait davantage peur qu'autre chose. Elle aime voir ses amis jouer mais elle sait qu'il est hors de question qu'elle partage pleinement cette passion avec eux.


	18. R

**R comme RON**

Ron est un garçon compliqué. En première année, elle le déteste parce qu'il se moque d'elle et qu'il ne la comprend pas. Ron a dû mal de s'exprimer pleinement et de faire sentir ce qu'il ressent. Hermione s'est posée beaucoup de questions. Mais le temps a passé et petit à petit, elle a appris à le connaître. Sous ses airs un peu brutaux, il est un ami génial, un garçon attentionné.

Hermione aime Ron et c'est ainsi. Lorsqu'elle l'épouse finalement, qu'elle contemple son alliance, c'est un grand bonheur pour elle parce que seul Ron compte et lui seul comptera toujours.


	19. S

**S comme SALE**

La Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes, plus couramment appelée SALE, a été créée par Hermione elle-même pour venir en aide aux Elfes de Maison exploités et réduits en esclavage. Mais Hermione a souvent l'impression de se battre seule même si Ron et Harry font partie de son organisation. Ils ne sont en fait que trois membres et Hermione doit s'avouer qu'elle un peu déçue. Pourtant, elle ne démord pas. Les opprimés ont besoin d'aide et si personne ne le fait, alors comment pourront-ils s'en tirer ? Elle sait que son action est minime et pourtant, c'est toujours ça.


	20. T

**T comme TEMPS**

D'après le professeur McGonagall, Hermione est assurément la meilleure élève de Poudlard. C'est donc en toute confiance qu'elle lui confie le Retourneur de Temps. Hermione est flattée et ravie de cette confiance qu'elle n'a pas envie de trahir.

Elle maîtrise le temps. Quelques tours sur la mollette et il lui obéit. Elle peut être à plusieurs endroit en même temps et ainsi suivre sans encombre tous ses cours. Elle doit cependant faire attention d'abord parce qu'elle risque d'attirer des jalousies et ensuite parce que le temps est un faux ami et qu'au moindre faux pas, il trahit sans aucun remord.


	21. U

**U comme UNION**

Hermione et Ron sont mariés, unis par les liens sacrés du mariage. Et de toute sa vie, jamais rien ne lui a semblé aussi fabuleux. Hermione sait que Ron et elle auront quelques accrochages, elle sait également qu'elle va devoir composer avec son caractère et inversement, elle ne se méprend pas sur elle-même. Mais elle sait aussi que tous les merveilleux moments qui vont suivre, à commencer par la naissance de leurs enfants, c'est Ron qui les lui prodiguera et ça, ça la rend heureuse. Elle aime Ron et elle l'aime sincèrement, pour la suite, eh bien advienne que pourra.


	22. V

**V comme VOLDEMORT**

Voldemort, aveuglé par le pouvoir et la domination a été présent du début à la fin des études d'Hermione à Poudlard. Parce qu'il cherchait à nuire à son meilleur ami, elle a fait face et a dominé ses propres peurs. Elle a souvent douté, elle a souvent cru qu'ils n'y arriveraient pas. Mais elle n'a jamais laissé croire à Harry qu'elle pourrait le laisser seul face à ça. Elle le soutient de tout son être et par la force de son amitié, elle arrive à se dresser face au mage noir, elle résiste à la torture et elle garde l'espoir.


	23. W

**W comme WEASLEY**

Les Weasley représentent dans l'esprit d'Hermione l'illustration la plus exacte de la famille de sorciers idéale, même s'ils ne sont pas toujours parfaits, il faut l'avouer. Arthur est un père prévoyant, Molly est une mère attentive. Bill est le grand frère qu'elle aurait rêvé d'avoir alors que Charlie, lui, est un peu plus réservé. Percy est la voix de la raison, bien qu'il lui arrive de se tromper. Fred et George, avec leurs pitreries, ponctuent le quotidien. Ron est celui qu'elle préfère mais pour des raisons personnelles. Ginny est une sœur, une grande amie avec qui elle s'entend à merveille.


End file.
